Ficaremos juntos para o melhor ou o pior
by MariMabiMalu
Summary: Apenas um encontro, um momento, um refresco. Era tudo o que eles queriam, precisavam e que irão fazer.


Os galhos mais fracos da árvore balançavam conforme o vento forte do amanhecer, e as partes mais frágeis caiam nas poças d' água. O outono veio com todas as forças, pensou sentada em um galho mais firme.

Karin suspirou, enquanto olhava olhava o sol nascer no horizonte mordia o lábio ansiosa. Ele não está atrasado, não está atrasado, com certeza não está atrasado. Sabia disso. Mas sempre ansiava sua presença. Depois de tudo, não conseguiam ficar juntos por muito tempo. Então aguardava e guardava com todo carinho todos os momentos que podia ter com ele.

Ao fim da guerra, eles foram "perdoados" pelas vilas por terem mudado de lado e ajudado nos momentos finais da guerra. Não eram bem vindos nas aldeias mas pelos menos não eram mais caçados pela Anbu e os jounin.

Sasuke escolheu seguir em uma jornada e ela acompanhou em certas partes quando se encontravam "ao acaso". Queria garantir a ele que havia um lugar para voltar, quando ele quissesse voltar para casa Karin agiu como um lar para ele. Até a chegada de Sakura, Karin quase conseguia tocar no futuro. O futuro em que era feliz com Sasuke.

Esse chakra... ele está chegando... Realmente não demorou muito para Sasuke chegar.

— Olá, Karin. — ele pulou no galho em que ela estava alguns passos atrás dela, retirou a bainha e se sentou ao seu lado.

Sasuke abriu seu casaco e jogou uma parte para cobrir Karin, que se aconchegou em seu ombro para se cobrir mais tendo em vista que estava vestindo apenas shorts e uma camisa branca fina em uma manhã fria de outono. Com a proximidade Sasuke sentiu o cheiro de doces, seu perfume favorito de Karin.

— Senti sua falta, Sasuke. — sussurrou perto de seu pescoço. Sasuke, com a pele sensível pelo frio, se arrepiou com o ar quente vindo da boca de Karin. Ela sorriu viu ao sentir ele se contrair um pouco, Karin deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Sua expressão ficou séria por um segundo — Me diz, como ela está? Ela não tem estado sendo...

— Mordida? Não. Jamais deixaria isso acontecer com ela. — ele pôs a mão em sua cintura.

O rosto de Karin se suavizou ao ouvir isso fazendo o coração de Sasuke dar uma pontada. Ela puxou a manga da camisa e fitou as marcas de mordidas com os olhos vazios.

— Conhecendo você ela nem deve saber que tem essa kekkei genkai e é melhor assim. Não podemos deixar que aconteça com Sarada o que aconteceu comigo. — e com minha mãe, completou em sua a cabeça lembrando-se do corpo morto e cicatrizado de sua mãe.

Sasuke também encarava os braços marcados de Karin. Uma pequena revolta floresceu nele, a infância de Karin competia com a dele pelas coisas que lhe contará: sua mãe e ela se estabeleceram na Aldeia da Grama e os shinobis abusavam da kekkei genkai de sua mãe em troca, um dia sua mãe morreu de exaustão e forçaram Karin a assumir seu papel. Após muitos anos, Orochimaru propôs que ela o seguisse e ela foi ganhando seu reconhecimento, sendo uma subordinada fiel.

Mas você já a mordeu muitas vezes também, uma voz falou em sua cabeça. Progressivamente, a culpa pesou em sua consciência e sobrepôs a raiva da extinta Aldeia da Grama. De repemte se sentiu nauseado consigo mesmo.

— No fim, eu agi igual a Grama.

Karin virou-se para Sasuke surpreeendida pelo comentário súbito e absurdo, saindo do calor quentinho do casaco no ato.

— O que? — tentou entender a linha de raciocínio do Uchiha mas não compreendeu. Era melhor elucidar ele dessa confusão em vez disso. — O que está falando Sasuke? Eu sempre o deixei me morder, as vezes até oferecia meu braço para isso. Conseti. Entenda, depois de Orochimaru eu nunca mais perdi o controle da minha vida daquele jeito de novo. Não pense muito nisso, querido.

Karin pegou o lado direito da capa de Sasuke e jogou sobre o corpo, dessa vez sentando no colo do Sasuke. Ele não a afastou pois estava digerindo as palavras de Karin, mesmo se isso a esgotasse ela nunca deixou de dar suporte a ele. Era agradecido por seu eu mais jovem a ter escolhido para o time Taka, o time inteiro na verdade era uma das poucas coisas que era agradecido por ter feito na adolescência.

— Mas se você ainda se sente culpado poderia me deixar retribuir o favor, seu pescoço parece muito atraente, principalmente com esse perfume de amêndoas que eu te dei. — Sorriu com malícia contra o pescoço de Sasuke

— Não. — o sorriso de Karin murchou, e ela beijou o pescoço de Sasuke, ironicamente deixando uma marca de brilho de seu gloss labial. Um rubor quase invisível cobriu suas bochechas.

— Brincadeira. Mas sério... se você realmente se sentir culpado com essa questão é só não me morder durante sexo. Eu não me incomodo muito com isso mas também não tenho preferência. — uma nuvem negra pousou na cabeça de Karin, seria melhor se livrar dessa dúvida quanto antes. — Por falar em sexo... Você usa um clone com ela? Nunca te perguntei

Sasuke imediatamente levantou a guarda. Queria muito dizer que não era da sua conta mas realmente, era da conta dela! Isso respondia aos dois. Essa era uma questão tão delicada entre os dois quanto a situação deles, tudo era quando envolvia Haruno Sakura.

— Genjutsu. Eu precisaria estar perto do clone para ele poder se manter e sempre nos encontramos fora dos limites da aldeia. — evitou olhar para a ruiva, no lugar disso observou o céu que sarcasticamente estava rosa. Não havia como escapar dela, não é universo?

— E ela não estranha estar de roupas depois?

— Nos genjutsus sempre ponho ela colocando as roupas de volta antes de dormir, depois ela dorme e acorda dele.

Karin gargalhou ao imaginar a cena, e se sentiu mal por rir de Sakura sendo enganada pelo Sasuke só para rir de novo. Não é como se odiasse Sakura, na verdade, a considerava como uma amiga desde que a salvou na guerra e confiava nela para cuidar bem de Sarada.

No entanto... Sakura se colocou entre ela e Sasuke quando os encontrou durante a jornada. Era evidente, que ela necessitava de Sasuke para viver e para prezar a saúde mental de sua ex-colega de time, ele se "casou" com ela. Quando Sarada nasceu Karin pediu para que Sasuke a levasse para sua casa em Konoha com Sakura, ele relutou mas fez isso e implantou memórias da gestação de Sarada em Sakura para a fazer crer que realmente eram mãe e filha. Afinal, as nações perdoaram seus crimes mas as pessoas não. Havia muita gente que queria vingança deles e também havia o laboratório de Orochimaru, que não é o melhor lugar para uma criança viver. Sarada estaria muito mais segura e feliz em Konoha e se para isso Karin tivesse que ser apagado de sua vida, ela aceitaria isso. Riu com gosto por mais uns minutos.

— Não temos tempo para você ter uma crise de risos hoje. — falou em um tom de voz neutro, um pouco incomodado por ela estar rindo de como ele lida com Sakura. Lentamente, Karin foi se recompondo.

— Certo... Certo. Por falar nisso, nossa reserva na casa de chás só é daqui há... — olhou o tempo em seu relógio. — daqui umas 2 horas, temos muito tempo livre, até lá. Que tal ficarmos aqui? Aninhados um no outro...

Sasuke não falou nada. Apenas a abraçou por trás e apoiou sua cabeça na dela, os dois olhando o horizonte em um silêncio agradável.

— Ficaremos juntos para o melhor ou o pior... Até o fim. — soltou Karin.

— Provavelmente para o pior. — Sasuke ironizou.

— Ainda assim, ficaremos.


End file.
